Torn (A Fairy Tales Rewrite)
by babynarry
Summary: It's never good to hold the heart of more than one man, to pull them apart, to ruin lives, and friendships, and loves. Caroline Hamilton was a normal girl, until she was thrown into the world of fame, love, thieves, and having true friends be there. Sometimes we have to choose, but other times, are hearts do.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Liam

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my old Fanfiction, Fairy Tales. I decided I wanted a more mature approach to the story. The story line won't change, jsut the writing style will. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I walked into school to hear all the girls in the hall excitedly chattered about some band coming to the school today. I shrugged it off and walked to my locker. I opened it up and stared at the blue interior, how it was covered with polaroid pictures of my friends and I. I looked down and fixed my outfit as I put my purse in my locker.  
I smiled at the pictures of myself and Hannah, my blonde haired best friend who was obsessed with some crazy boyband and loved to be around boys. Myself and Amber, with her constant makeup look of only red lips and nothing else. My boyfriend, John, and I kissing. And lastly my best friend Jacob, with his jet black hair and blue eyes. I grabbed my math book and shut my locker. I pulled out my phone, knowing I would use it as I walked into the empty class room. I sat down at my desk as people filled in, the girl in a literal craze over the band coming to the school today. The girls were screaming, crying, you name it they were doing it over this boyband. I rolled my eyes and hid my phone as class started.  
_From: Hannah  
CAROLINE. OMGOMG. ONE DIRECTION. TODAY. OUR SCHOOL. I HAVE TO TOUCH LIAM. BUT HOW. THAT IS THE QUESTION.  
-H_  
Hannah liked these kids too? I really had never paid attention to the media or Hannah's rambling out the boys. I thought she was always talking about models or kids she met at the mall.  
_To: Hannah  
Calm down, crazy. It's a boy band. BOY. BAND. So do what you would do to get any other guy to like you...?  
-C_  
I got a text from Jacob before Hannah replied so I opened it.  
_From: Jacob  
What's all the hype for with the girls today? Girls are busting my ears.  
-J  
From: Hannah  
Jeez, thanks for the expert advice! All my problems are suddenly solved and the skies are bright again! You ARE a lifesaver. Take me seriously, Caroline! How did you get John to like you?  
-H_  
I laughed a bit at Hannah's text, causing the teacher to look at me, which made me nod and write something down on my paper. She didn't know it but all I wrote was 'Flux Compacitor' and she nodded, looking away. I sighed with relief and texted Hannah back.  
_To: Hannah  
Just be yourself, and don't scream unless he's inside of you...?:) GTG  
-C_  
I laughed as some guy who was asleep told that pie was equal to 76 and gave him detention.  
To: Jacob  
It's some boyband coming today. I think it's the one Hannah always talks about.  
-C  
I put down my phone, deciding to listen but as soon as I did I got a text and I couldn't resist.  
_From: John 3  
Hey, can we talk at the next break?_  
_To: John 3  
Yeah, of course. Love you. xoxox  
-C_  
John never texted back but I guess it was because the bell rang a few minutes later and I smiled as I walked to the other side of school, near John's locker. I saw him and smiled, waving.  
"Hey, babe. You wanted to talk?" I asked and he nodded down at me.  
"Come with me" He said, his brazilian accent showing, pulling me into a deserted hallway. "I need to tell you something"  
"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling nervous.  
"I think we should break up"  
My body froze, "Wh- Why?"  
"I- I found somebody" He said and I felt the tears in my eyes start.  
"Wh- What? Who?!" I yelled.  
"Caroline, don't make me d-"  
"WHO" I screamed, crying.  
"Melissa" He mumbled.  
Melissa, the slut o the school. The girl with dyed blonde hair that was teased and ugly nude lipstick.  
"Are you serious right now?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Yeah"  
"Why?"  
"She's better, Caroline. Don't take it too hard, okay?" He said and then just left.  
I fell to the ground crying, my knees to my chest. Two years, just wasted. I pulled myself up, still sobbing and walked myself to the bathroom to wash up. The halls were empty because everyone was called to the gym for something a minute ago. I was almost to the bathroom with blurry vision until I ran into someone's hard chest.  
"I'm sorry" I said through my tears.  
"What's wrong?" I hear a british accent and sob again, thinking of John's brazilian one.  
I look up to see a brown eyed boy with shaggy light brown hair, "Are you in that boy band?" I ask, thinking I knew him from somewhere.  
"Yeah, come here" He says and pulls me into a hug, I don't know why but I hugged him back and ended up sobbing my entire story into his chest as he cooed and rubbed my back.  
"He doesn't deserve you then, you're way too good for him" He said and I smiled as I tried to wipe up my makeup.  
"Thank you" I smiled, "What was your name again?" I laughed a little.  
"Liam, and you are?"  
"Caroline, Caroline Hamilton" I smiled back, "Thanks, Liam. You must have some lucky people as your friends, you're great" I smiled.  
"Thanks and your welcome"  
"I have to ask something though, why did you care? I mean you're a famous boyband guy" I asked and he smiled.  
"I didn't like seeing you cry, and once you started talking you seemed like a great person" He smiled, "You should come to the concert with me, you could come backstage and meet the rest of the boys" He said.  
I must admit, it sounds like fun.  
"I'd love that" I smile as we start to walk off, "But uh, don't tell anyone about this, ok?" I say and he nods.  
"Our little secret"


	2. Chapter 2: Contest

I wake up in my bed to Hannah's ringtone playing. She had set it for me a while ago and of course it was One Direction. The concert yesterday was actually a lot of fun even though I didn't get to meet the other boys I did get Liam's number. I opened the text from Hannah.  
_From: Hannah Styles  
GUESS FUCKING WHAT.  
-H_  
I laughed at how Hannah changed her name in my contacts. Yesterday she managed to find Harry and when she asked him for a hug he nodded and did so. She was convinced he was in love.  
_To: Hannah Styles  
What? Nice name, Mrs. Styles.  
-C_  
I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and started blasting music since it was Saturday and I had nothing to do in my appartment.  
From: Hannah Styles  
ONE FUCKING DIRECTION IS HAVING A CONTEST FOR THEIR 6TH MEMBER. WHY DIDN'T GOD GIFT ME WITH THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL. BUT YOU KNOW WHO DOES HAVE ONE? YOU. YOU SHOULD TRY OUT CAROLINE, PLEASE FOR ME.  
-H  
I must admit reading the message caused my face to light up with joy. I smiled and texted her back.  
To: Hannah Styles  
That actually sounds cool. What time are the try out things?  
-C  
I was actually starting to feel really excited about this.  
From: Hannah Styles  
Today from 1pm to 6pm. PLEASE go try out!  
-H  
I thought for a moment and decided it couldn't hurt to try. I texted Hannah bye and decided to send Liam a quick message.  
To: Liam  
Hey Liam. I'm not sure you remember me, I mean for all I know you always comfort crying girls, but I wanted to tell you I'm trying out for that whole 6th member thing today :) See you there?  
-C  
I started flipping through my music and couldn't find anything good enough for the contest. I decided to go on the internet. Then my phone buzzed.  
To: Liam  
Of course I remember you! That's awesome, hope you're talented :)  
-Liam  
I smiled and went back to my internet search.  
_Searched: One Direction  
Results: 1,234,657 plus_  
I frowned and narrowed my search.  
_Search: One Direction Song  
Results: What Makes You Beautiful (listen here)  
Wonderwall- Cover by Louis (listen here)_  
I shrugged and listened to both, after awhile I finally decided on a song. At around 11 I got up and went into my room to get dressed so I could get there early.  
I changed into a cute outfit and grabbed my guitar. I left my apartment and drove to the local civic center, where everything was being held. I parked my car and walked to the front of the building to find tons of girls standing around, some where dancing. Some where singing, some just screaming.  
I waited in line for a while outside and once I finally got to the desk at the front I was met with a strict woman.  
"Name?" She spat.  
"Caroline Hamilton" I said, scared.  
"Age"  
"16" I answer.  
She then handed me a piece of paper with a number and a sticky back so I could put it on my shirt. I took it and slapped it on. I walked over and sat on the concrete steps, deciding to start singing.  
"Well you only need the light when it's burning low" I started to sing and I noticed a few people turning around, "Only miss the sun when it starts to snow"  
"Only know you love her when you let her go" A blonde girl had joined in now.

"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low" We sang together, as a few other girls started to join in.

"Only hate the road when you're missing home" There were about ten people singing now,"Only know you love her when you let her go"

Then my number was called, and I had to leave. A woman in her mid twenties brought me to a big stage. I looked at the lonely stool in the middle of the stage with a mic and spotlight. I took in a breath and walked over, sitting down.

"CAroline?!" I heard Liam's voice and looked up to see five boys, including Liam sitting at a table a few rows into the audience chairs.

"Liam!" I smiled and he smiled widely back.

"What will you be singing, love?" Liam asked.

"Shake it Out by Florence and The Machine" I smiled.

"And your name, beautiful?" Louis asked with a cheeky grin.

"Caroline" I smiled.

"Hellllloooo Caroline" Harry whispered and laughed, then he realized he said it into the microphone and blushed.

"go ahead, pretty" Zayn smiled. I was a bit upset that Niall hadn't said anything, because while looking them up I thought he was really cute.

Once I finished singing Shake It Out they were all clapping and Louis was standing up on the table, clapping.

"That was great" Harry grinned, ear to ear.

"Absolutely amazing, love that song!" Louis smiled down at me.

"I think you were amazing Caroline. I mean I hoped you would be good, but that was breath taking" LIam smiled, "What about you?" He said, looking over at the blonde boy. I couldn't help but look at him with big eyes.

"It...it was...uhm..perfect" He blushed and I blushed like crazy.

"Well thanks for coming out, Caroline" Liam said and jogged down the steps and ran onto the stage, giving me a big hug. I smiled as Harry and Louis ran down the steps too, standing beside me.

"Hug?" Harry smiled and I nodded, pulling him into a hug.

"I want one too" Louis said, his eyes bright. I smiled as he hugged me so hard he almost knocked me over.

"Well, Caroline. When I get the results, I have your number, so I'll text you" Liam said and I nodded while Louis was still attached to my side.

"Wait, Liam has your number?" Harry asked, taken back, "I want it"

I laughed and wrote my number on Harry's hand with a smiled.

"Oh, me too" Louis smiled and held his hand out. He really was a kid at heart.

I ended up giving my number to all the boys and then going home.

**~Later That Night~**

I was sitting around in my pajamas ( cgi/set?id=94227665) watching TV when I got a three texts. One was from Liam, one from Louis, and one Harry.

I opened Liam's first.

_From: Liam_

_Caroline/ contestant number 008712693. We, One Direction, would like to first say thanks for entering our contest. We are also happy to say, you Caroline Hamilton are the newest member of one direction! Okay it's real Liam now, I had to send the message they gave me first. I'm so happy to have you in 1D!_

I just about had a heart attack at the text and took a few seconds to dance around my room before looking at the other texts.

From: Harry

Congrats! You made it beautiful! Can't wait to see you again ;) xx

I smiled and blushed at Harry's text then opened Louis'.

_From: Louis_

_Great job! Glad to hear you made it! Too proud of you! When you get this, Skype us! The username is :notonedirection_

I laughed a little at the username and opened my laptop. I opened Skype and called Louis. I was greeted with Harry in the very front and Liam and Louis on either side of him.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for picking me!" I smiled widely.

"No problem, we loved you" Harry smiled back.

"Hi Caroline!" Louis said as he pushed Harry over and took his spot in the front.

"Hey Louis" I laughed.

"Okay well since you'll be living with us now, we'll come over tomorrow and help you pack and talk to your parents and everything" Liam said and I smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds cool" I smiled, "But uh, I live alone in an apartment. So yeah you guys can come over and help me pack" I smiled.

Then I started to notice Niall and Zayn hadn't been in the video the whole time.

"Hey, where are the other two?" I asked.

"Want to see them?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin and I nodded as Louis giggled, "Just keep hush hush, they're having a heart to heart"

"Okay" I laughed as Harry sneaked the computer into a room with Niall and Zayn sitting on teh couch talking.

"Can I tell you something?" Niall asked Zayn and Zayn nodded.

"Yeah of course"

"I think I might like- wait. Did you hear that?" Niall asked looking over in my direction. I panicked and shut my laptop. I sighed and decided to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining

I woke up to my alarm, I wanted to get ready before the boys got here so I didn't look like trash, since I was in a band now. I took a quick shower and changed into ( cgi/set?id=94250262) I smiled at my cute outfit and checked my phone.

_From: Liam_

_We'll be there at ten! Are you SURE your parents won't get mad about you living with five boys? haha_

It just then hit me I forgot to tell everyone last night, I went for the good ole group text.

_To: Mom, Dad, Jacob, Amber, Hannah Styles,_

_Hey guys! So last night I got some good news. I got chosen to join a boy band. I'm off today to start the new job, text with any questions. _

I made myself some breakfast and after a while I got a text from Hannah.

_From: Hannah Styles_

_OMFG YOU MADE IT! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. BUT. If you touch Harry, I'll fucking end you. Love you, Missy! Text me!_

_-H_

I laughed at Hannah's text and opened one from Amber.

_From: Amber_

_Congrats baby cakes! Even though I fucking hate boy bands :) Love you_

_-A_

I smiled at the message and realized how much I would miss her and Jacob when I left. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I pushed the thought away just as there is a knock on the door.

I run over and open the door to see all the boys. Niall was in the back, looking anywhere but at me. Maybe he didn't like me or something...

"Hey Caroline" Liam smiled as he gave me a quick hug.

"Hey guys, warning it's a disaster pit in here" I laughed as the boys walked in. I had trouble finding clothe in the morning and as a result I had clothes in the kitchen sink and on the TV.

"Wow, it's almost as bad as my room" Louis laughed.

"Well uh, why don't we like split up into groups to get things done quicker" I suggested and Liam nodded.

"Good idea, me and Zayn will fold shirts and put them in you suitcase, Louis you fold pants and put them in a suitcase, Harry you put shoes in a suit case and Niall help Caroline with whatever else" Liam smiles and we all nod. Oh, I got paired with Niall, I hope he doesn't mind. I really hope he doesn't dislike me though.

I took Niall to the bathroom so we could pack away my lotions and things.

"Okay, can you take the makeup from the counter and put it into that pink bag?" I asked an he nodded.

"Sounds good" He says and I about melt. His Irish accent just gets to me. I blush and look down, packing up some lotions etc.

"So uh, you're from Ireland?" Wow. Great question, Caroline. Like the accent wasn't enough to tip you off.

"Yeah" He laughed, "You from 'ere?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get a cute accents like you guys" I smiled.

"Oh, I think American accents are really cute" He said and I blushed, looking down. But I reminded myself that I shouldn't do this. Not right after John, no.

**{Niall's POV}**

God, Caroline was gorgeous. Her long hair was falling in her face and all I wanted was to be able to talk to her without sounding like a goof. I'm not sure if she likes me though, I mean she smiles and talks to me and I can only manage to stare but when I compliment her she looks away.

"So are you excited?" I ask and her attention finally turns towards me.

"Yeah, it seems like a lot of fun. I can't wait" She smiles, "How do ya' feel about a new band member. Be honest" She says turning to me.

"I think you were meant to be in the band from the beginning. We needed a girl" I smile and see her blush.

"Thanks, hey Niall can I ask you something?" She asks, her green eyes looking up at me.

"Of course" I say smiling back at her.

"Do you hate me?" She asks looking troubled.

"No! Of course not" I say. Why would she think that? It's probably because I haven't talked a whole lot, I would have to change. I need to make her mine.

{Caroline's POV}

He doesn't hate me, okay now I feel better. But then I start to think about John and feel a heaviness in my chest as I look away, not letting him see the sadness in my eyes.

"Finished" I smiled once I had gotten everything done, "I'll go pack my...girl things" I laughed and Niall nodded.

I walked into my room to see the other boys lying on my bed, they must have finished.

"Hey guys" I said as I tried to discreetly through my underwear and bras into my bag.

"Hey Caroline" Harry says, sounding guilty.

"What did you do" I ask, turning around to four giggling boys.

"We uh, we just didn't know you liked anybody" Harry said and my eyes widened, the only place they would have gotten that from...

"You read my songs?!" I asked and the boys nodded. I had wrote about everything in those songs, John, and I admit I even wrote a song that might have been about Niall.

"Yeah..." He said with a slight giggle, "It's cute that you like Niall, though" He said and I blushed.

"Okay! I do!" I said, defeated, "Just please don't tell him, I don't think he likes me very much" I said.

"I won't- we won't" Harry says, "But if it helps I thin he likes you"

"Thanks, but no more reading my songs, okay?" I say and they all nod.

After we finished packing we all sat on the couch, eating the pizza we had ordered. We were laughing at old Hey Arnold episodes when my phone rang.

_**Incoming Call: John**_

_**(Answer) (Decline)**_

I could feel my breath hitch and my stomach drop when I read the caller ID. I thought for a moment and decided to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, still sitting on the couch beside Liam and Louis. My voice was shaking and I hope they didn't notice.

"Caroline?" His accent sounds through the phone and I almost start crying.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Look, I'm so sorry about Friday at school. You were right, she's just a slut. But you, you're the girl I love, please take me back" He finishes and I'm sure I'm about to cry but I try to hold it in because I'm infront of the boys.

"Hold on a sec' John" I say into the phone and cover it up with my hand and look to the boys, "I have to take this" I say getting up and practically running off.

{Niall's POV}

"Is she okay?" I ask, worried about her.

"I'm sure it's just a friend or something saying bye" Liam said, not making eye contact. I think he knows something I don't.

"I'm worried, do you think she's crying?" Harry says with wide eyes. He was so good at this, he was already treating Caroline like a best friend and she was going along with it. Maybe I should do that? But no, I wanted to win her love, not force it.

"She's fine, I'm sure guys" Liam smiles at us but still looking troubled. I want to ask him what's wrong but I decide not to.

A few minutes later Caroline walk in with her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Sorry guys, had to say goodbye" She says and her voice sounds shaky. I want to go over to her and hug her but I know I shouldn't.

"Well, let's forgot the pizza and get on our way, shall we?" She smiles, still looking hurt.

"Let's go!" Louis says, excited.


End file.
